fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenwood Fair Message Center Assistant
Install Assists Player with accepting gifts on Ravenwood Fair's Message Center. Requires the Sidekick for Ravenwood Fair for full automation. Please note that users of Facebook Auto Publish who disable "AutoSelect Short Lists" will have to manually click to finish sending gifts. New Tab Bar Options Enlarge the thumb image to the right to take a look at the placement of the new tab bar options. These options are toggle switches that either Enable/Disable the script, or Enable/Disable sidekick mode. Not to rip off the RwF creators, but I made use of their already available css to display toggled elements. You will see the ON version of each option looks just like their "All Messages" tab. To make room for the toggles, I also removed the options from the tab bar to see specific types of requests. You wont need them if you are using the assistant script anyway. Sidekick Mode Sidekick mode makes use of the technique from Wall Manager where the main script opens a child window, allowing the sidekick to report information back to the main script. This works fairly well in FF 4 and 5. FF 3 does not seem to allow communication with the child window. Sidekick mode specifically relies on the Sidekick for RwF to do the heavy work. It also keeps the message center page from having to reload after every post or group of posts is processed, saving both you and the RwF servers some bandwidth usage. Known Issues *Users of FF3 will notice that sidekick mode doesn't work either very well, or at all. Just disable sidekick mode. This is a bug I don't know if I will ever fix. *If you notice the "Messages" button in the corner is counting down, but no requests seem to be getting filled, just click the "Messages" button to reload the message center. I dont know why this happens, but clicking the button seems to fix the problem. This happens especially when accepting "invite" posts. *Occasionally, users of Facebook Auto Publish may notice that a multi-select list gets stuck, causing the "send request" buttons to be unclickable. This appears to be a conflict with the speed of the facebook servers and the speed of autopublish. You may want to close firefox and reload the message center after a few minutes. This will clear any stuck code loops and also give facebook time to fix anything broken on their end. Script Combination Summary Below is a summary of combination settings and effects: RWFMS Assistant alone: *User will not have any gift sending automation other than opening the posts RWFMS Assistant + RWF Sidekick: *Auto selects lists of 40 players or less. *Full automation on all single player requests. *Halts on lists of 41 or more players. RWFMS Assistant + RWF Sidekick + FB Auto Publish: *Selects lists of players based on Auto Publish options, both above and below 40 players. *Allows Auto Publish to handle automation of single player requests. Faster Message Center For an even faster way to process your gifts, enter the message center without opening the game by going to: http://fbcanvas.ravenwoodfair.com/app/1/messagecenter? (you may need to allow fbcanvas.ravenwoodfair.com to make popups)